Baile sensual
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que llevó a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts a convertirse en una bailarina desnudista por las noches y una madre ejemplar durante el día? DxHr. Post DH. Lemon.


******Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de Harry Potter y todos sus elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. _Y de la diosa Rowling, no olvidemos..._

**Summary**: ¿Qué es lo que llevó a la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts a convertirse en una bailarina desnudista por las noches y una madre ejemplar durante el día?

* * *

**Nota:** _Actualización, 1 de Octubre de 2011_. Decidí cambiar el título en inglés por uno en español, corregí los guiones de diálogo, algunos acentos y otros pequeños detalles. No toqué nada de la trama porque... bueno, tendría que volver a escribir todo. Advierto que el fic tiene un ligero _OoC_, ¿pero qué esperaban? ¡Tenía 16 años cuando lo escribí! (Lo sé, un pequeño pervertido xD).

Mi primer Dramione, mi primer lemmon. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_***Baile sensual***_

Era exactamente medianoche cuando Hermione Granger entró a su camerino y dejó su bolso rojo con lentejuelas sobre un escritorio. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se miró en el espejo circular con luces que tenía frente a ella. Frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja. Sin maquillaje era completamente un desastre. Su cabello castaño, completamente enmarañado, como en sus más primitivos y lejanos años de Hogwarts. Ojeras que delataban todo su cansancio, labios secos, pestañas diminutas y una piel que podría haber tenido un aspecto mucho mejor. Pero como había aprendido hacía un par de años, no todo eran chicas bonitas en las noches de discos y bares. Lo importante era la actitud.

Se levantó para asegurarse de que la puerta de su camerino estuviera debidamente cerrada. Entonces sacó de su cartera la varita y con pequeños toques y delicados conjuros, fue transformando su aspecto. Su cabello castaño pasó a tener reflejos rubios y a estar lacio, suave y brillante. Sus ojeras desaparecieron para dar paso a un muy poco sutil maquillaje violeta. Sus labios quedaron pintados de un provocativo rojo, y sus pestañas adquirieron la consistencia ideal. Su piel pasó a ser tan perfecta y etérea como la de un ángel. Y por qué no, también le dio unos pequeños ajustes a su figura y aumentó el tamaño de sus bustos.

Volvió a guardar la varita en su lugar y pasó a vestirse. Se colocó una lencería que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y que hubiera ruborizado hasta al más pervertido y osado de los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra. Se enfundó en un corset negro, y se colocó una pequeña minifalda, que más que minifalda parecía maxicinturón. Se miró una vez más al espejo, y sonrió satisfecha con su aspecto. _Toda una perra._Pensó, y sonrió contenta.

Iba a salir de su camerino cuando advirtió que aún llevaba puesta una cadena alrededor del cuello. Una delicada cadenita de oro que le había regalado Ron, su amado esposo, y que tenía las imágenes de sus dos pequeños hijos: Rose y Hugo. Hermione se la quitó y la guardó también en su bolso. No sintió remordimiento alguno, ni por Ron ni por los pequeños. Si hacía lo que hacía, era porque de verdad amaba a Ron. Mierda, si lo quería con toda su alma. Pero su matrimonio se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrido y monótono, y lo último que quería era separarse. Por eso había buscado una válvula de escapa, y la había encontrado en un club nocturno. Estaba segura de que jamás alguno de sus conocidos pisaría ese lugar, por lo que no corría riesgo de ser descubierta.

Bueno, estaba equivocada.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta, y la castaña corrió a abrir. Una muchacha negra, alta y de voluptuosa figura le avisó que ya tenían que empezar su número. Hermione asintió y salió detrás de ella. Se encontraron con una rubia de escasos veinte años y una muchacha asiática de aproximadamente la edad de Hermione. Se saludaron y esperaron a que el dueño del lugar las presentara.

—… Disfruten ahora de este asombroso número, de nuestras más queridas chicas. Ellas son las _Bombas_ del "Night Friday Sex Club". _¡Glamorous!_

La chica rubia salió al escenario, y recibió una gran cantidad de aplausos.

—_¡York!_

La chica negra se terminó de acomodar el busto en el apretado corset, y salió también a escena, recibiendo aún más aplausos que la rubia.

—_¡Li!_

La oriental salió en cuanto la nombraron. Fue la que menos aplausos recibió.

—Y ¡oh!, por supuesto, lo que muchos de ustedes caballeros —Hermione hizo una mueca ante la palabra _caballeros_— estaban esperando. ¡Nuestra incomparable… _Toxic_!

Hermione se abrió paso con una exótica sonrisa, contoneando sus caderas sugestivamente con cada paso que hacía. Los hombres del lugar aullaron y la ovacionaron a más no poder. Ella depositó un beso en su propia mano, y luego sopló en dirección al público. Pudo ver como muchos apuestos y fornidos jóvenes se acercaban al dueño y le ofrecían dinero por una noche con alguna de ellas. _Creo que tendré buen sexo esta noche_, pensó.

La música comenzó a sonar, y las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a bailar de la forma más promiscua y sensual posible. Hermione se acercó al caño que había en el centro del escenario y se aferró a él. Dio unas cuantas vueltas, subió, y se quedó enganchada con sus piernas, ante el inevitable aplauso de los hombres del lugar. Se bajó y se frotó contra él, mientras las demás chicas hacían una rutina a su alrededor. El número terminó con la muchacha rubia y la oriental mostrándoles sus pechos a la multitud. Dieron una reverencia y se marcharon nuevamente a sus camerinos.

—Hermione, mi preciosa joya —dijo un hombre calvo con un poco de barriga entrando al camerino de Hermione sin siquiera pedir permiso—. Hoy has estado asombrosa, como siempre.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ésta ha sido, lejos, tu mejor noche. Un hombre pagó una fortuna por tenerte sólo para él. Serán un par de horas. Te espera en la suite _Playboy_. Ya sabes dónde queda. Has un buen trabajo mi chica —concluyó, colocándole sus regordetas manos en la cintura.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre se marchó y Hermione se sacó el corset, quedando tan sólo con la lencería. Se colocó una bata de seda transparente y emprendió camino hasta la suite donde, casi todos los viernes, tenía sexo desenfrenado con algún desconocido. _Y Ron cree que juego canasta con las amigas de mi madre_. Sonrió.

Abrió la puerta. El hombre que había pagado aquella fortuna ya estaba tirado sobre la cama. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado. Pero la castaña se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy era el hombre que estaba tirado sobre la cama. El cabello rubio algo húmedo y peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro afilado, aristocrático y seductor. Su piel pálida se dejaba entrever a través de la camisa, con vellos inexistentes.

—¿Granger? —dijo él, aún más impresionado, y se sentó—. Esto es… imposible.

Hermione avanzó y se paró frente a la cama, con las manos en la cintura.

—Sí… siempre pensé que tu odio a los _muggles_ evitaría que fueras a un club a follarte a alguna de ellas.

El rubio se quedó perplejo.

—Digamos… que los tiempos han cambiado.

—De todos modos, ¿aún quieres follar conmigo? —preguntó con descaro. Malfoy o no, había pagado.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Follar con la mujer del pobretón de Weasley. Aunque tengo entendido que ya no es tan pobretón… Me encantaría.

Hermione hizo oídos sordos y se quitó la bata. Comenzó a gatear a través de la cama hasta quedar encima de Malfoy. Rozó sus labios con los de él, pero los desvió a su cuello. Con ambas manos fue quitándole delicadamente su camisa y pasó su lengua por su lampiño pecho. El rubio dejó escapar un casi inaudible sonido cuando Hermione mordió y succionó uno de sus pezones. Una de las manos de Draco se deslizó por la espalda de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla.

La castaña siguió besándolo y lamiéndolo hasta llegar a los pantalones, los cuales desabrochó con letal lentitud. Lamió el pene semirrecto de Draco por sobre encima de su boxer negro, y el rubio dejó ecapar un gemido aún más audible. Hermione le quitó el boxer, pero comenzó a besarle las piernas, y luego de nuevo su zona abdominal.

—Joder Granger, déjate de estupideces y has lo que tengas que hacer, _ya._

—Por dios, te comportas como un niño caprichoso —sonrió, y suspiró encima de su miembro, para luego darle una pequeña lamida.

—¡Hazlo!

—¿Dónde están tus modales, Malfoy?

—_Por favor_ —dejó escapar a regañadientes.

Y entonces la castaña se metió el miembro de Malfoy en su boca de una sola vez. Comenzó a succionarlo despacio, torturándolo al principio, pero luego aumentó su velocidad. Draco comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda. Le desabrochó el corpiño y acarició sus senos. Cuando iba a correrse, Hermione se detuvo.

—No tan rápido, _Dragón_.

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella, desvistiéndola por completo, y se terminó de desvestir también él mismo. Besó su cuello y luego se dirigió a sus labios. Hermione se quedó totalmente sorprendida cuando Draco comenzó a besarla. Un beso frenético, cargado de pasión. Ella se imaginaba que el rubio tan sólo quería sexo. Pero se dejó llevar y sus lenguas se unieron en una lucha salvaje, explorándose sin cesar.

Sin más preámbulos, Draco la penetró. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la espalda del rubio. Malfoy comenzó con un vaivén suave, que fue aumentando cada vez más su ritmo. Hermione le clavó las uñas en la espalda y gimió con un placer infinito cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Se dejaron caer, uno al lado del otro. Ambos con los cuerpos empapados de sudor.

—Jamás pensé que diría algo como esto, pero me has dado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, Granger.

—Todo un placer.

Al día siguiente, Hermione regresó a su casa. Ron le estaba haciendo el desayuno a Rose y a Hugo. La castaña miró a su familia y se mordió el labio, con algo de pena. _No._Se dijo a sí misma. Jamás había sentido remordimiento por sus actos, y no iba a empezar ahora. Pero tal vez, la razón por la que sentía peor de lo normal, era porque la sesión de sexo con Draco se había prolongado más de lo esperado. Y continuaría el próximo viernes…

—Pensé que regresarías un poco más temprano —dijo Ron.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero es que el juego se extendió más de lo que pudimos controlar, y mi madre me ofreció que me quedara a dormir en su casa.

—Podrías haberte _aparecido_.

—Era demasiado tarde cariño, y estaba cansada. ¿No te enojas, o sí?

—Por supuesto que no.

El pelirrojo abrazó a Hermione y le dio un dulce beso. Hermione sólo quería que llegara nuevamente el viernes.


End file.
